When Can I See You Again?
by emixly
Summary: Fallon used to live in Sweet Amoris when she was young. She moved at the age of 14 because her parents wanted to live near their family. She promised herself she would find a way back. When she is old enough, she moves back to her home to finish High School. Lots of things have changed. But her old feelings for a boy resurface. They are both broken. But what breaks can be fixed.


**PROLOGUE**

My name is Fallon Rose. I lived In Sweet Amoris when I was young. But my parents and I moved to be with our family in Miami, Florida when I was fourteen. I promised myself that I would find a way back. I miss everyone there. My Aunt Sarah still lives there. I told them I would come back. I still remember when we said our goodbyes I was in tears. A day hasn't gone by that I don't think about Sweet Amoris. I remember living there as it was yesterday. The summer after 8th grade my parents told me we were moving. I was devastated. I never forgot him either. He was one of my best friends. I always got the feeling that he liked me back but I never told him. He was hard to figure out. But I was too. I cant believe Im going back. Its almost like a dream to me. I begged my parents to move back for years. They finally cracked. But they aren't going with me. Im going to be living with my Aunt Sarah. She is probably the most funny, awesome, cool and happiest person I know. I'm going to spend my senior year at Sweet Amoris just like I promised. Here goes nothing.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
><strong>I'M BACK<strong>

The blaring sound of my alarm clock shook me awake from my dreams leaving me to face reality. My body was twisted intricately through the blankets and sheets. Although I was tired I was bursting with excitement in my head. I threw myself off of my bed and walked to the quaint bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed all the jitters away. Once I was done I did my morning routine. I looked at my outfit in my full-length mirror and inspected what I was wearing. I had on a white sweater, black skinny jeans, red scarf and black flats. I looked decent. I walked back into my bathroom and put on black eyeliner and mascara to make my ocean-blue eyes pop. I then let my jet-black hair flow down my back reaching my waist. I was satisfied. I walked into the kitchen and scoffed down the breakfast that my aunt made.

"Goodbye Auntie! I'm going to school. See you later today." I stated.

"Okay dear, Don't get pregnant!" She replied cheerfully.

"Auntie!" I said sternly before walking out the door.

I giggled at her comment and reached my car. I hopped in and drove to my first day back at Sweet Amoris.

Once I arrived I hopped out of my vehicle and walked to the front doors. _this is it. _I thought. While I was lost in my head I ran into someone.

"Oof" I choked out as I fell.

I opened my eyes to see Nathaniel. He looked totally different. Like clothes wise. He was wearing business-like clothing, But he had the same blonde hair and gold eyes that I remembered.

"Nate! Is that really you?" I asked while I got up. He did the same.

"Wha- Huh?" He said while scratching his head. Then his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh! Fallon. It's good to see you. I'm glad your back." He said all superficial like. He was really different which kind of bothered me.

"It's nice to see you again also. But I need to find the student council room. Thats what my aunt instructed me to do." I said.

"I'm the student body president so, right this way." He said while turning around and walking through the hall.

I followed him into a small room where he looked through tall filing cabinets. He searched for a good minute or so until he pulled out a small folder.

"Here you are. Well, everything seems to be in order. Here is your schedule and your locker information." He said while handing me a paper.

"Thanks. See you later." I said while walking out the door.

I walked through long hallways for about thirty minutes. While doing a great job at getting myself hopelessly lost.

"Lost, New girl?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to face him. _castiel._ I thought.

"Fallon?" Castiel said hopefully.

I ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"I told you I would come back!" I said softly as he picked me up and spun me around.

"And I never doubted you." He said as he set me back down.

"You look different." I said quietly while examining his features.

He had blood red hair instead of black. And he wore edgy clothing with a touch of rock. The only thing that wasn't different were his eyes. They were still as grey as a thunderstorm. They were still castiel's.

"You look just the same as you did four years ago." Castiel said playfully.

"Oh shush." I said while punching his arm and giggling.

"Your still short, flat chested and well... Fallon." He said with a smirk planted on his face.

"And your still cocky, tall and idiotic. We could do this all day Cas." I shot back just as playfully.

"Your right on that one." He said while smirking at me. I hugged him again.

"I missed you." I said.

"Who wouldn't?" He said.

"Oh you little.." I said playfully.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, Who wouldn't miss their best friend?" He said.

I pulled away from him and caught his gaze. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I tried to shake off the look he was giving me.

"I can't wait to see the others!" I said happily. Castiel just smirked and stole my schedule from my hand.

"Well, You're stuck with me in five classes. History, Music, ELA, PE and Biology. But you also have the same lunch as me and the same free period." He said proudly.

"Oh great." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shutup you know you love me." He said jokingly.

"Oh yes castiel I must confess my undying love for you." I said sarcastically.

"Dont get smart with me shorty." He said as he playfully nudged my side. He started to walk down the hallway and I followed.

"Come on, I have something to show you." He said happily.

"Okay, Okay Im coming." I said.

END-

**A/N: Hey guys! Please comment/criticize this story and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time!**

**p.s. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT AND FALLON. THE REST BELONGS TO MY CANDY LOVE.**


End file.
